primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Embolotherium
Embolotherium is a genus of brontothere that lived during the Eocene epoch. Facts Embolotherium is an extinct genus of brontothere that lived in Mongolia during the late Eocene period. It is most easily recognized by a large bony protuberance emanating from the front end of the skull,it´s a horn used for display and for keeping away predators such as Andrewsarchus. This process resembles a battering ram, thus providing the reason for the name Embolotherium, but the horns have two holes which were probably covered by skin, this mean it would be very painful for the brontothere to use them that way,so they were probably placing the attacker bettwen it´s head and horns and it would sing it´s head upward to seriously injure the attacker, and he would probably do same in display, attacking the ribs of the other male, and we know that because we found many Embolotherium ribs broken, and there was only one animal at the time that could do these kind of damage onto the thick skin and muscle mass of Embolotherium, another Embolotherium, they were probably tossing their horns into the air, throwing vegetation in the air and wrestling using them. The animal is known from about 12 skulls, several jaws, and a variety of other skeletal elements from the Ulan Gochu formation of Inner Mongolia and the Irgilin Dzo of Outer Mongolia. It´s related to modern rhinos but it has the height of an Elephant and weight 2 tons. In Primeval A herd of Embolotherium came through an anomaly in a forest near a Campsite. While riding through the countryside, a quad-biker found a Embolotherium calf, he startled it causing an adult to come and kill him. The ARC team soon tended to the anomaly threat. At the campsite, a group of men on a stag weekend left the groom-to-be tied to a tree in the middle of the woodland where a large male Embolotherium charged towards him. He managed to get back to the camp site, only to find himself in a tent with an injured Embolotherium calf crying for help. Connor, Abby, Sarah Page and Becker arrived shortly afterwards to deal with the anomaly, but they seemed to be experiencing some interference with the anomaly detectors. After investigation, the team discovered they have their work cut out for them upon seeing a huge herd of Embolotherium gathered in a clearing. Danny Quinn rescued Eve, who unknown to him, was Helen Cutter, from Christine Johnson's HQ. The pair made their way to the anomaly site, where the team were desperately trying to resuce the groom from the tent, which the Embolotherium had surrounded. Connor was tasked with keeping a large, aggressive male Embolotherium busy while Abby and Sarah tried to reach the tent. The bull charged Connor, who was forced to make his escape on a quad-bike, and the females followed the male, letting Abby into the tent. Unfortunately, the Embolotherium calf inside was making an incredible amount of noise in its distress, and its mother came racing back to the clearing. While Sarah kept the female occupied, Abby and the groom got the calf free and returned it to its mother. Meanwhile, Connor was desperately trying to outrun the bull, while the others tried to get the females back through the anomaly. Danny and Eve finally arrived at the site, but the team faced a problem when the anomaly closes, leaving four females and the male stuck in the present. With the male out to kill him, Connor was running out of options, and matters were about to get a lot worse when the charging male triggers a stampede, heading straight for the camp site Eve ordered Danny to take her to the campsite, as the charging Embolotherium got closer: the team desperately tried to evacuate the civilians, while Becker and his men desperately started shooting in a bid to bring the creatures down. As the huge beasts approached, she used the device to open the anomaly right in front of the charging herd, and they ran straight through. When the last Embolotherium has gone through, she then closed the anomaly with a touch of a button.(Episode 3.9) Trivia )]] *This is the second creature to have more than one of its kind left behind after an anomaly closed, the first being the Diictodon named Sid and Nancy. *These are the first creatures to enter a anomaly manipulated by the Anomaly Opening Device. *The Embolotherium in Primeval is more accurate to its real-life counter-part than any other creature except for Spinosaurus and Pteranodon. *The model for the Embolotherium appears to have been used in Series 4 Prequel Webisode 1 as a Stegosaurus. Since the two creatures obviously look nothing alike, only it's head is shown in a low quality recording. Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Creatures that cause deaths